The Battle for the 10 Million
The Battle for the 10 Million '''is a show made by Flaky The Waifu because he lost interest and got bored in Murder Summer Camp 3 due to being the only editor for said fanfiction, however; in a few months Murder Summer Camp 3, on hold, will be continued. The few differences are that, 1. The deaths are way more often, 2. The deaths aren't as gruesome. 3. Like season 1, who gets eliminated is up to a thread, (Or possibly discussion or something like that.) but unlike murder summer camp, they don't get killed, they simply get flung into the IC box. 5:22-5:56. It's just something I placed down because I'll use it later. Contestants # Mario # Blooky (Napstablook) # Sans # Frisk # Mai Waifu (Yandere Simulator) # Seitekina Taiyo # Princess Peach # Eli Ayase # '''Nozomi Toujou (Eliminated in Episode 3) # Yuki Mizushima # Atsuko Taiyo (Eliminated in Episode 4) # Nina Inabi # Pinky Dinky Doo # Iason Inabi # Yandere Chan (Eliminated in Episode 2) # Snowball from BFDI # Chara # Springtrap # Cirno # Papyrus (Would have been eliminated in episode 4, but voting was rigged to get him voted off.) # Creeper from Minecraft # Nikki Maxwell # Barney # Skeleton from Minecraft # Neptune # Captain Falcon # Ness # MEIKO # Blueberry # KAITO # Yui Rio # Mettaton # Flippy (Eliminated in Episode 1) # Petroleum Drop # THERE IS NO 32! Episode 1: Welcome to the competiton "The following cartoon contains scenes of extreme stunts. Some of these you were about to see were performed were done by animated characters. Do not try what you read at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up." Cody said. Cut to an open field with about 31 character standing on it. "guys, i'm really mad." Sans said. "I know that, we all lost the dare, and it's all your fault!" Yui Rio said. "woah woah woah it's not my fault, it's-" Sans responds, but is cut out with another one claiming it's sans' fault. Everyone in the group gets mad at each other and start arguing with each other. "Woah woah woah, Stop, What's going on?" Cody asked Sans. " we all lost a dare and everyones blaming it on me. " Sans answered Cody's question. "OK, So you have to play a game of Laser tag. The last two remaining are the team leaders." Cody said. "Eh?!" Seitekina says. "...Alright, i hope i win...!" "On your mark, get set, GO!" Cody said. Sans starts with his gun. He chases Yui Rio off the bridge at the top. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yui Rio screams, falling off the bridge. "welp, this is gonna be easier than expected." Sans said. Cirno shoots Sans with the laser and Sans falls off the bridge. "oh my god!" Sans yells as he falls off the bridge. Cirno flys back up to the bridge, but is hit by Seitekina's laser. "Haha! I got 'em." Seitekina said, joyed. Setekina gets nearly shot by loads of people, but the lasers hit a mirror and reflect to those who tried to hit Seitekina who were, Captain Falcon, Springtrap, Papyrus, Mario, and Nasptablook. "Did that really just happen?" Seitekina asked. "Mama Mia! It happened!" Mario says. "YEAH, YOU KNOCKED US OUT BAD." Papyrus said. "Alright, I'll take that as a-" Seitekina said 2 hours later. Petroleum Drop, Seitekina, Creeper, and Yui Rio are left. "Well, screw it." Petroleum Drop said. Petroleum Drop beats up Seitekina, the violence is replaced with a... Censored sign, seriously, your eyes would melt. Petroleum Drop then shoots Seitekina. Creeper then blows up due to being shocked to the violence. "OK. Petroleum Drop and Yui Rio are the team leaders, good job. We'll get back to this place later, but now let's choose our team mates." Cody said. "Well, actually, the people in the teams depend on what number they are." Cody said. "Team 1 is Petroleum Drop, Mario, Sans, Mai Waifu, Peach, Nozomi, Atsuko/Irina, Iason, Snowball, Springtrap, Papyrus, Skeleton, Captain Falcon, Meiko, Kaito, and Mettaton. Team 2 is Yui Rio, Blooky, Frisk, Seitekina, Eli, Yuki, Nina, Yan-chan, Chara, Cirno, Creeper, Neptune, Ness, and Blueberry. Sorry Flippy, you're the unlucky leftover contestant left." Cody explained. A contestant flinger appears underneath Flippy and flings him into the Idiot Container. "If Flippy and Cirno can fly, so can I!" Ness said. Ness jumps off a building, but fails to fly due to inablility to do so. "OH MY GOD!!!" Ness screams, and soon falls onto a car. "where'd that building come from?" Sans asks. "OK, back to the challenge, Petroleum Drop and Yui Rio, start shoot- I spoke too soon." Cody, just before Petroleum Drop shot Yui Rio. OK, vote for the following characters on this thread VOTING IS OVER Voting ends November 12st 2016 at 2:30 PM. Episode 2: Everything's Crazy. "Last time on The Battle for the 10 Million, we meet our 30 contestants, we all play lazer tag, Sans falls off the bridge, and Flippy gets eliminated. Petroleum Drop shoots Yui Rio and blah blah blah. What will happen next? We'll find out on TBft10M" the narrator recaps. The votes are in, we're all good. one of em will win a prize, one of em will go to the IC, Which contestant will it be? "Welcome to the elimination ceremony, Let's see who'll get a prize and who will be eliminated." Cody said. Frisk, Neptune, Napstablook, Seitekina, Yui Rio, and Cirno got 1 like, Blueberry however, got 2 likes. "Mweh Heh Heh! I won the prize!" Blueberry said Blueberry's prize are spring boots. "What are these for?" Blueberry asks. "You'll need them in the challenge." Cody replied. "You need a slice of birthday cake, if you don't get a slice, you'll be eliminated." Cody explained "Blueberry is safe with only 1 vote." Cody said. "YES!!!" Blueberry yells in excitement. "Seitekina is also safe with 1 vote as well." Cody said. "Nice." Seitekina said, clapping. "Chara is safe with 1 vote as well." Cody said. Chara catches the cake. "Yandere-chan, Creeper, one of you is going home." Cody said. "It better not be me, or I'll have to stab you." Yandere-chan threatens. "Too bad for me then, because Yandere-chan is eliminated with 2 votes and Creeper gets to stay for another episode." Cody said. "Your TV must be broke- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yandere-chan says before getting flung into the IC. "With Yandere-chan gone, the next challenge will happen. only 5 people will do this challenge on each team. It's an obstacle course." Cody explains Sans, Petroleum Drop, Nozomi, Iason, and Peach raise their hands for Team 1. Chara, Cirno, Ness, Nina, and Creeper raise their hands. "OK then, it's chosen the-" Cody said "Can I do it too?" Frisk asked. "NO." Cody denies. Frisk shoots Cody "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" Cody said Alternate scene. "NO." Cody denies. "OK..." Frisk says under their breath. "You have to complete the 5 obstacle obstacle course in 1 hour. If you fail, you have to start all the way at the beginning. The group with the most people at the end wins. GO." Cody said. "ok, this shouldn't be too hard." Sans said. "I agree!" Peach responds. Sans reads the sign. "1. Drum Hopper". "i guess i'll go first?" Sans says to himself. Sans holds himself up on the obstacle. He jumps and he makes the transition but slips, but still holds on. "OOOOOOOoooooooo!" Petroleum Drop, Nozomi, Iason, and Peach say together. 2 minutes later. Sans makes it across. "Petroleum Drop, you go next." Iason said. Petroleum Drop fails, and hits the water, failing in the first attempt, then he tries again and manages to complete it. After them and the team 2 beat Obstacle 1, They go to obstacle two, the poles of terror. Everyone gets on a pole, but the one Nozomi is standing breaks, but she grabs the platform and pulls herself up. "I feel like a st-!" Peach says, before being interrupted. "peach, you can't say that. this is pg-13." Sans said. Everyone makes it across. Creeper blows up the platform on the poles, Killing everyone except Cirno. "OH NO! ALMOST EVERYONE ON MY TEAM DIED!" Cirno screams in agony. The third obstacle is the Tilting tables. "Hmm, this could be easy." Iason smirks. "Easy? I don't think so." Nozomi says to Iason. "Shut up, you idiot." Iason insults Nozomi. "OK, fine. You can go first then." Nozomi said. Iason jumps on the table and it tilts, sending Iason into the water "I guess he should have taken my advice.." Nozomi said Everyone else makes it across. Cirno makes it to the 4th obstacle, the pipe slider Everyone on her group makes it back "What took you guys so long? People on this obstacle kept failing." Cirno asked "I'm sorry.. We were exhausted.." Napstablook says. "It's OK. let's do this." Cirno responds Sans is already at the end. "Good job Sans, you win a win token." Cody explains "what's a win token?" Sans asks. "It's an item you can use to take away half of your votes." Cody said. "that's good. there might be some haters." Sans said Everyone except for Ness gets through the finish line for group 2. "come on group one.." Sans said. Everyone else except for Nozomi on group 1 gets to the finish line. "Come on, Ness and Nozomi. You should have been done a long time ago. You only have 30 seconds. Nozomi and Ness quickly make it to the top of the ladder, but in the end Group 1 loses to an inch (and a second.) "OK guys, vote for Sans, Petroleum Drop, Nozomi, Iason, and Princess Peach on this thread. Voting ends November 24th. And Nozomi, for stalling the whole group up, you have 2 penalties. First, you have to hold this sign saying vote me out. Second, you get five extra votes during elimination. "Oh come on!" Nozomi asked "Well, do you wanna be eliminated?" "No..." Nozomi responded VOTING IS OVER, YOU CAN'T VOTE! Episode 3: "I'm treading for immunity." "way to go, nozomi." Sans said "What'd I do?" Nozomi asked "you got us up for elimination." Sans answered. "How?" Nozomi asked. "you stalled the whole team to the point where we lost." Sans said. "Really?" Nozomi asked. "yes, or we wouldn't be up for elimination." Sans answered. "you're SO eliminated." Sans said. The votes are in, we're all good. one of em will win a prize, one of em will go to the IC, Which contestant will it be? "Welcome back to the new elimination area." "H-hey, why are we up so h-high?" Nozomi asked. "Because if you are eliminated, you will be dropped." Cody said. Sans cringes "Don't worry, there's padding in the IC now." Cody asures. "So Sans, you have an win token, would you like to use it?" Cody asks. "no." Sans denies. Iason has two likes, and Sans has six. "yes! i won the prize. so what is the prize?" Sans said. "You'll see in the challenge." Cody said. "I have 4 slices of pizza. If you don't get a slice, you'll be eliminated." Cody explained. Sans and Iason Inabi are safe with 0 dislikes. "that's good to know." Sans said. "Great." Iason said. Petroleum Drop is safe with 1 dislike. "Yes!" Petroleum Drop cheers. "Peach, Nozomi, one of you will be E-lim-in-ated." Cody said. "Peach, you're safe with 3 votes and Nozomi is eliminated with 8 votes." Cody said. "Wait, I don't wanna-" Nozomi says before falling into the Idiot Container. "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" she screams. "OK, contestants, follow me up here." Cody asked the others. The contestants go up an elevator as this plays. "huh, neat." Sans said. "OK, everyone, it's time for a challenge. You have to stay on the treadmill the longest and whoever does the longest wins for their team." Cody said. Everyone's except for Sans' treadmill goes 5 miles per hour, Sans' goes 3 miles per hour "hey, it's slower." Sans said. "Yep, that's your prize." Cody said. "Let's pick things up a bit." Cody said The treadmills go 7 miles per hour now. (Except for Sans'. Everytime the speed goes up, subtract the number by two.) Nina Inabi falls off the treadmill. The screen goes static to the confessional. "so, people are now starting to fall, that's kinda bad." Sans said. The screen goes back to the challenge. Cody switches the treadmill speed to 10 miles now. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, COULD STAY HERE ALL DAY!" Papyrus said. Papyrus then falls off the treadmill. "OK, MAYBE THAT WASN'T THE BEST THING TO SAY." Papyrus said in the confessional. "I don't know how long I could stay here." Iason said. Somehow, Papyrus gets run over and crushed by the treadmill he fell off of. Nina gets crushed by the treadmill too. Two hours later Only 10 people are left. The treadmills are at 60 miles per hour. "i.. (huff) am really not enjoying this. can the other 9 people just fall off the treadmill, i'm really tired." Sans said in the confessional. 1 hour later. "OK everyone, even though it's 100 MPH, there are 6 people left, 3 on the first team, 3 on the other team. Those people are Sans, Iason, and Skeleton, Blooky, Yui Rio, and Blueberry." Cody said. Yui Rio, while catching a flower, falls her treadmill. "nice.. (huff) faceplant, yui. Skeleton is flung out of the window after falling off his trampoline. "Did someone SERIOUSLY die in this challenge?" Cody asked. Blooky is flung out of the window and dies. "Did someone else SERIOUSLY die in this challenge?" Cody asked. "yep, someone did just die." Sans said in the confessional. Iason trips and falls off his treadmill "Well, it was about time I fell off, I was about to vomit." Iason said. "Well, since there's only 2 people left, one on one team, one on another team, I decided I should crank it up to 120 Miles per hour, and I'm not gonna lie. you two look pretty exhausted." "Because I ran in this scarf, duh." Blueberry said in the confessional. "So, without further ado, let's get this started." Cody said. "good luck, blueberry." Sans wished. "OK, you too." Blueberry replied back. The speed is slowly sped up to 120 MPH while Sans and Blueberry sprint. "OK, that was one of the most uncomfortable moments OF MY LIFE." Sans said in the confessional. "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......" Sans said. "I'll be honest, is he OK? He looks like he's falling apart." Blueberry said in the confessional. Sans trips and holds onto the trampoline as it goes around 3 times before he lets go. "that really hurt. and that hurt my eye a bit." Sans said in the confessional. "And Blueberry wins a win token and wins for his team." Cody said. "what are all the tokens?" Sans asked. "Glad you asked, Sans. Here's the chart." Cody explained. * Win Tokens (Green) Take away half of your votes. * Immunity Tokens (Red) Take away all of your votes. "I hope we get to use both of them!" Cody said. "With these new tokens, it's a whole new game. Well, if you're up for elimination, you're never always safe." Blueberry in the confessional. So vote for team 1 to be eliminated (Sans, however, has immunity.) Voting is over. Episode 4 - "Crimeny Christmas." "Last time on TBFT10M, Team 1 was up for elimination. Only 5 people were up for elimination, though. Nozomi was eliminated for stalling the whole team and the challenge was to run on a treadmill as much as you could. Sans ended up.. vomiting? I didn't know skeletons could vomit. Anyway, who will win this challenge. find out on this episode of Murder Summer Camp- wait. that's the wrong show. Heh. Deja Vu." Cody said, announcing the recap. "I can't believe our team keeps geting up for elimination! It's all Sans' fault!! If we could vote I would vote him off ASAP!" Snowball said. "WELL, I'M KINDA WORRIED. I THINK I MIGHT BE ELIMINATED." Papyrus said in the confessional. The votes are in, we're all good. one of em will win a prize, one of em will go to the IC, Which contestant will it be? "It's time for elimination. I have some Donuts. If you don't get them, you're out. We got 26 votes, which is the most ever so far. Wow, that's just sad. Whatever, These people have no votes." Cody said. 6 and a half hours of nothing but saying blah blah blah is safe. "Petroleum Drop, Papyrus, one of you, will be-" Cody said before being slapped Cody is slapped by Snowball. "Just start it already!" Snowball yelled. "WHAT?! WHY WOULD I BE IN THE BOTTOM TWO?" Papyrus said. "Alright, fine. The person eliminated is.... Papyrus." Cody said. "no!" Sans screamed. "WAIT, DON'T!!" Papyrus said. Papyrus heard a click. "Well, Papyrus, I meant to say you ''would have ''been eliminated. You're actually safe. Mai Waifu, Atsuko, Petroleum Drop, you guys are the bottom three. You three, step on these platforms." Cody said. Papyrus gets a donut as he says "NYEH HEH HEH!!". "What are these for?!" Mai Waifu asked. "Well, I got a randomizer, if it lands on you 3 times, you're eliminated. Mai Waifu, you got it first." Cody explained. Mai Waifu's platform goes to two. "Atsuko, so do you." Cody said. Atsuko's platform goes to two. "Mai Waifu, it landed on you again." Cody said. "Same with Atsuko." Cody said. Mai Waifu and Atsuko's platform go to 1. "Petroleum Drop, you're safe." Cody said. Petroleum Drop gets a donut and gets to go back onto his normal platform. "Atsuko, Mai Waifu, one of you will be eliminated." A drumrolled happened while this song plays. "Mai Waifu.. I'm sorry, but.." Cody said. "You're SAFE!!!! Atsuko is eliminated." Cody said. "Wait, what, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Atsuko said before being dropped into the IC. Mai Waifu gets her donut. "WOW, THAT WAS SO CLOSE! OH WAIT. I WAS ELIMINATED ANYWAY IN THE BETA VERSION OF THIS EPISODE." Papyrus said in the confessional. "I think I should probably stay out of elimination." Mai Waifu said in the confessional. "MWEH HEH HEH! My team has stayed out of elimination for a little bit. I wonder if they'll ever win!" Blueberry said in the confessional. "OK, the challenge is to try to get the star onto your tree, without a ladder." Cody said. Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! "Well, what are you guys waiting for? Go!" Cody said. Sans, Springtrap, and Captain Falcon go for team 1, while Yui Rio, Eli Ayase, and Blueberry go for Team 2. Sans tries to skate across the lake and faceplants onto the frozen lake. "welp, i-i got hurt, but it was worth it for all those millions of people who subbed to my channel." Sans said in the confessional. Springtrap breaks the lake and sends Yui Rio into the water. Springtrap shorts out and electricutes Yui Rio, killing both of them. "Dude, I hate you, I wanna falcon punch you!!" Captain Falcon said to Sans. Sans sighed. 7 hours and 3 minutes of pathetic failure later. Blueberry finally decides to walk around the lake and get the star. He gets pushed by Sans. Sans puts it on his tree, but it was too crooked. "meh, i think it's good enough." Sans said. "Sans, your team is automaticly DQ'd, which means you're up for elimination again. You really need to step up your game. Anyway, you win an immunity token, Sans." Cody said. Vote for Sans, Springtrap and Captain Falcon. Voting ends December 25th. You can vote on both of these, but please just vote on one. Voting has ended though, so you can't vote anymore. Episode 5: "The gallows." "Last time on the battle for the ten million, Christmas was around the corner and the contestants had to get the star onto the tree, and Sans gets his star onto the tree, but it's too crooked, so he got DQ'd and his team was up for elimination. Who will go and who will stay? Find out on TBFT10M!" Cody recapped. The votes are in, we're all good. one of em will win a prize, one of em will go to the IC, Which contestant will it be? "Hey guys! Welcome to the elimination! We got 20 votes, which is surprisingly, actually the most ever. Last elimination voting was rigged, so that's the most ever. Sans, would you like to use your immunity token?" Cody explained, then he asked Sans a question. "yeah!" Sans agreed Sans hands over his Immunity Token. "This means Springtrap and Captain Falcon are eliminated. Yep, this is a double elimination." Cody said. "Wait, what? I thought I was the star of the show! Sans, you gotta win this for the both of us!" Springtrap said. "woah. what a crazy elimination." Sans said. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Springtrap and Captain Falcon said as they got dropped. "hehe, i made it through another episode, albeit with my token saving me." Sans said in the confessional. "Welcome back everyone, this challenge is to hang onto this pole for the longest." Cody said. Team 1 and Team 2 quickly grasped onto their bar. Sans and Papyrus get on Team 1's bar, and MEIKO and KAITO get on Team 2's bar. "i'm a pretty laid back guy, you know. but things like this can hurt, seeing that i nearly was eliminated today. i need to win this challenge, even if it means surpassing my hanging capabilities." Sans said in the confessional. "NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS COULD HANG HERE ALL DAY." Papyrus said. MEIKO grabbed a rock and threw it at Papyrus, breaking his arm, and making him fall, MEIKO falls as well, but she falls on her head, dying. "I didn't think concussions could kill you!" KAITO said in the confessional. 1 hour later. "gah! i'm so tired." Sans said. "Must.. drop!" KAITO said. Both of them drop and hit the ground at the same time. "It's... a tie?" Cody said. "The tiebreaker is going to be breaking a tie. Haha! Get it? Tiebreaker? The first person to rip this tie wins." Cody said. Snowball rips his tie, winning for his team. "Ugh! Finally. We won a challenge." Snowball said in the confessional. "This time, we will have a rejoining vote, which means one of the 6 eliminated contestants will rejoin." The contestants gasp. "So vote for Flippy, Yandere-chan, Nozomi Toujou, Atsuko Taiyo, Springtrap, or Captain Falcon, however, since Captain Falcon was the most recent person eliminated and he's missing, you can't vote for him. Vote for anyone except for Captain Falcon. The person with the most votes will rejoin the game. Voting ends January 2nd 2017. Thanks and goodbye 2016!" Cody said, concluding the episode. The voting thread's here. Category:Game Shows